1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system respectively having a function for driving machines and having an electrical power generation function.
2. Prior Art
In general, an electric motor drives machines (apparatus) such as a rotating machine, a pump and a blower etc., and has this single function of driving the machine. For example, the pump is used merely in a transportation of fluid, the blower is used merely to send the air. The electric motor used to drive the pump, blower, etc., is not utilized for power generation.